UHShe Season 4
UHShe Season 4 first aired on March 27, 2016, as a Easter/Spring themed UHShe. Due to last seasons border catastrophe, this seasons border will not kill. In the first episode, there is a grace period in which PVP is not allowed. This season did not use golden apples. Instead, players healed using colored easter eggs, which were made by surrounding eggs with the most of the classic ores: Iron, Lapis, Gold, Redstone, Diamond, or Emeralds. Eggs were obtained by chickens laying them, or as mob drops from rabbits and chickens. This season also introduced mumble, a plugin that allows players to hear each other from a 100 block distance. Players started off with 1 chicken spawn egg and 5 cooked steak. This is a cut-clean season hosted by player Heyimbee and her server, UHC Zone. Episodes Main Article: List of UHShe Episodes (Season 4) Participants The are 15 girls competing in this season of UHShe. Italicized names indicates debutees, who will be considered veterans (normal text) in futures seasons. AshleyMarieeGaming BBPaws '' ''BeaTheCraftian '' HeyImBee Kaleidow MKtheWorst MousieMouse Pip3r Games [[RealSquig|'RealSquigGames']]' ' SalemsLady ''Seriiiously '' Shubble stacyplays Strawburry17Plays yammy xox = *'Bold '''indicates winner of season = = *''Italics ''indicates debutee = Titles First to Take Damage: yammy xox (Fall Damage) Last on Full Hearts: AshleyMarieeGaming First Blood: BeaTheCraftian First Death: yammy xox (PVP) Most Kills: RealSquigGames (7 Kills) Most Gold: Pip3r Games & RealSquigGames Most Diamonds: HeyImBee First Golden Apple (Crafted): stacyplays Best Sword: RealSquigGames (Sharpness 2 Diamond) Best Bow: MKtheWorst (Power 2) Winner: RealSquigGames Stats Category:Seasons Trivia * On March 21st, AshleyMariee tweeted out saying that UHShe would return on Sunday, March 27th, 2016. The tweet was later deleted. * HeyImBee found a desert temple in within the first five minutes but then blew up and died. A new game was then started due to lag on the server. * Desert Temples and Villages are more likely to spawn as they have a high spawn rate on UHC Zone. * LDShadowLady could not compete this season due to her internet being down. * Aureylian was meant to participate this season and was helping the game set up, but could not participate in the end because she had to go pick up her child, Boo! * iHasCupquake could not compete during this season as she was in Japan celebrating her birthday. * SalemsLady killed Mousie without losing ANY hearts * Mousie has never done any damage while battling anyone in any season so far * cybernova could not compete in this season of UHShe due to having technical issues with mumble. * Netty Plays could not compete during this season due to timing issues and being away. * AmyLee33 could not compete during this season as she was busy working on a secret project. * AshleyMariee and Pip3rGames are the only participants who has participated in more than 1 season and have gotten a kill every season they have participated in * Every season (so far) has had someone who has died while on fire from lava, flint and steel, and/or a fire aspect sword. * This season breaks the record for the amount of people who have gotten kills in one season, followed by a tie of Season 1 and 2. * Strawburry17 had the only PVE death this season. * Bea is the first participant in UHShe history to be a new debutee and get the FIRST kill. * Stacy nearly died to the border Episode 5, but was given a teleport to the surface as it was not supposed to effect any of the participants this season. * RealSquig has the most kills this season. * This season broke the record of the most kills which is 7 in solos. (Last time 4 kills in season 2) * Shubble and Seri nearly killed Stacy in episode 5 * This is the first season HeyImBee was not in the top 10 (11th) ** The only other season she hasn't been top 10 is season 8